Svalinn-class Assault Carrier
(4) * (6) |slipspace drive= |power= *OKB Karman 67R Primary Fusion Reactors (2) *OKB Karman 54R Secondary Fusion Reactors (4) *Orphios Energy Systems Neptune-6 Auxiliary Fusion Reactors (TBD) |shield gen=TBD |hull=Titanium A3 2.4-2.6m |sensor= |target=AN/SPY-086 Unified Defensive Targeting System |navigation=TBD |countermeasures= *Mark 110 Countermeasure Launchers -RDT/CM435 Infrared Flares -RDT/CM099 Decoys -RDT/CM376 Smoke Shells *AN/SLQ-344 MIASMA Electronic Warfare Suite *AN/SLQ-162 MANTLET Magnetized Ferrite Chaff Units |armament= * (2) * (4) *M58 'Archer' missile pods (140) (30 Missiles per Pod) * (20) * Mark 15 'Breakwater' naval coilguns (2) * (10) * (14) *M40 'Suppressor' 330mm naval autocannons (20) * (60) * (260) |complement= * * *Ground Vehicles (140) *Space Fighters (70) *Dropships (40) *Atmospheric Combat Aircraft (45) *Transport Aircraft (52) * (350) |crew= |capacity= |consumables=4 Years |era=Post-War |role=Fleet Support, Planetary Occupation/Invasion, Fleet Command }} The Svalinn-class Assault Carrier is a new generation of Assault Carrier to replace both the ageing Xerxes-class Assault Carrier and the Orion-class assault carrier. Created to fulfill the much needed niche of a large fleet support/carrier vessel, the ship was based on and heavily improves upon its predecessor and is far better suited to its role. Ships of the Line are given the Hull classification of CVA. __TOC__ Development History Proposed by the Reyes-McLees Shipyards on Mars as a direct successor to the outdated Orion-class Assault Carriers. The Svalinn-class Assault Carrier's designing was started in December of 2549 and completed in January 2551, several months behind schedule due to redesigns to accommodate a more advanced reactor package and targeting/sensor array. The first hull however was laid down in July 2550 prior to the redesign. With the Fall of Reach in August 2552, the partially completed first hull as well as the three other hulls which had started construction were transported to Io and the Jovian Superheavy Drydock to protect them from the expect Covenant invasion, the ships would continue construction as the Fleet of Furious Redemption attacked Mars and Earth. At the end of the War in December 2552, arrangements were made to transport the hulls back to the RMCs Martian Shipyards with them having to wait until mid-January 2553 for the larger drydocks to be repaired. Here they would recommence construction with a renewed vigor as yet more carriers had been destroyed in the Battle of Earth. The first hull in particular, the UNSC Svalinn would see its new powergrid, reactor package and sensor array installed by November 2556, however due to the mid construction rebuild and addition of two Mark 12 'Breakwater' naval coilguns it also saw a longer trialing period. The remaining three hulls recommenced construction alongside the Svalinn and were slated for a slightly delayed trialing period as a result of the addition of two Mark 15 'Breakwater' naval coilguns to bolster the anti-ship capabilities of the ship. By August 2553 and the reclamation of several prominent mining worlds, an order for a further six of the Svalinn-class were ordered, four of which were to be redesigned and retooled as armed recovery and fleet support ships. The UNSC Svalinn would start trials in January 2557 and would be joined by the UNSC Bastion, UNSC Rock of Gibraltar and UNSC Let Them Come in March 2557, they would finish trials by and were commissioned in October of the same year. The remaining six hulls enjoyed a comparatively rapid construction period with them being completed by January 2558 and being commissioned by June 2558. The fleet support versions, by now known as the Recovery-class, however were commissioned by late April 2558 and were deployed soon after. Design Specifications The Svalinn-class displays several advantages in design over its predecessors such as the Orion-class and later Xerxes-class Assault Carriers. The ship was designed to both support and lead fleet actions as well as planet side operations and unlike its predecessors which sported thin and excessive armor respectively the Svalinn was designed with reasonably thick armor with a unique, layered, X-style crossbrace design in place of the much heavier semi-honeycomb of the Xerxes while retaining similar survivability. In a similar theme the Svalinn-class was lengthened for increased internal capacity for both supplies and carried forces allowing a far longer deployment time without need of resupply. The Svalinn sports the latest in shipboard foundries which increase the speed of production while maintaining quality. Armaments The Svalinn-classes primary ship to ship weapons are its two Rapid Fire Mark IV 94B1D1F6 Heavy Coil MAC's which fire specialized 'Shredder' rounds which shatter on impact with either a ships hull or its shields alongside Shield Penetrating Rounds. However the version used on the Svalinn is an improved version which is fired at a higher speed with a heavier projectile to improve its performance against ship hulls and offer deeper penetration. The ship is also loaded with standard MAC rounds. Supplementing these, and building on the methodology of the Xerxes-classes 'Barrage' attack method, are 10, Mark 40 Spitfire Naval Coilgun Batteries. Thanks to the redesigning of the ships overall layout and structure all the guns can fire through the front of the ship and can turn to face the side of the ship and perform devastating ground bombardment or broadside barrages against hostile ships. The 'Spitfires' also posses a variety of specialized ammunition for different situations. *'Tungsten-Kinetic-Kill Vehicles': Make-up the bulk or at least the most common of two types of ammo fired by the Mark 40 'Spitfire' naval coilgun batteries. These are solid tungsten slugs which are fired at relatively high speed towards enemy targets, using their kinetic energy to damage their target, while not especially effective against larger vessels, they are more than capable of damaging ships of comparable or smaller size. They are the most commonly used round when engaging enemy warships at close to medium range, however their comparable low velocity makes their use at range dubious as ships can often maneuver out of the way. They are also used in planetside bombardment either in wide barrages or as pin-point strike weapons. *'Guided Sub-Caliber Rounds': Guided Sub-Caliber Rounds comprise the most common of two slugs fired by the 'Spitfires'. They are primarily used when engaging targets at long range where the distance makes hitting the ship consistently and with effect too difficult for slower, unguided rounds. Their higher velocity and guidance systems make the hit probability far greater while keeping the ship at a relatively safe distance from the target, however as they are sub-caliber rounds they are also smaller and effect a smaller area than normal tungsten slugs. *'Ionic Rounds': Ionic Rounds are specialized anti-shield rounds which are charged before firing and ignite into a plasma cloud upon contact with enemy shields. The resulting contact greatly depletes enemy shields and their mass use through many guns can make short work of enemy shields, allowing the MACs to be used on the target without obstruction. *'Shredder Rounds': Shredder Rounds are often used both to weaken shields of enemy ships as well as cause considerable damage across the hull as a result of the large area of impact. When compared to the larger Mark 15 Breakwaters and the MACs of the ship, the Shredders used by the Spitfires are decidedly smaller but as a result of this it can achieve a higher fire rate and target a greater variety of enemy vessels with ease. The Spitfires are further supported in targeting higher tonnage targets by 2, Mark 15 'Breakwater' naval coilguns. The Mark 15 'Breakwater' naval coilgun is a large caliber coilgun mounted on high tonnage ships, often to bolster their ability to combat enemy ships. These support the Spitfires and complement the main MACs in taking out other capitals ships as their more powerful rounds and superior range make them far deadlier to capital ships than other naval coilguns aside from the MAC. *'Tungsten-Kinetic-Kill Vehicles': *'Guided Sub-Caliber Rounds': *'Shredder Rounds': The larger caliber Shredder rounds of the Breakwaters excel at engaging enemy warships as well as depleting shields. Against lighter vessels the initial impact can deplete the shields entirely with the shrapnel then impacting the main hull. Against larger vessels the Shredder rounds are used to cripple the vessel by the large areas of impact can damage a wide variety of systems throughout the ship. *'Depleted Uranium Slugs': Depleted Uranium or DU slugs are often used to engage ships at closer range and is fired at low velocity as a result. As the round impacts the hull of a target it will ignite into a fireball which greatly damages larger ships or can completely destroy smaller vessels, after an impact there is also a small area-of-effect field given off which causes damage to nearby vessels. These are most often employed when at relatively close range to groups or individual enemy warships. The combination of the Rapid Fire MAC's, 'Spitfires' and 'Breakwaters' allowed the ship to perform barrage attacks against enemy ships depleting shields and shredding hulls by sheer volume of fire. By using such tactics the Svalinn found particular usefulness in accompanying Battlegroups and Fleets where it would serve as a support vessel using its ability of near constant and devastating fire to keep ships suppressed or even several ships while remaining mostly safe thanks to its impressive armor and shielding. While it's primary weapons are capable of taking down similarly sized or smaller Covenant vessels when a larger target or conversely a swarm of targets presents themselves the ship requires a bit more to bring them down. For this purpose the Svalinn-class, unlike other UNSC ships, uses it's missile complement as a secondary to its gun array, while most UNSC ships use Archers in tandem with their MAC. The Svalinn-class has a more numerous and accurate gun array which when combined with their special ammunition types can make short work of most ships leaving missiles as a secondary armament to be used when a particularly large target or numerous targets risk overwhelming the ship. For this the ship carries 140, M58 Archer Missile Pods which is far less than the Xerxes which carried 200 but greater than the 60 of the Orion. The primary use of the Archer missiles is to aid in taking down particularly large or well protected targets such as battleships, heavy cruisers or other carriers. However, due to the versatile nature and payloads available to the Archers they can also act in a variety of support or defense roles aside from direct ship-ship combat. These are supplanted by 20, M4020 Bident Missile Pods which excel at taking out larger Covenant ships by use of their fusion warheads whose reaction and resulting explosion on impact devastate warships and even shields. Alongside its missiles the ship has 14, M66 'Sentry' naval autocannons which fill the gap between the 'Suppressors' and 'Spitfires'. The 'Sentry' is used mostly to target medium to small ships ranging from destroyers to light cruisers and even larger spacecraft such as Liches. They further supplant the 'Spitfires' in more utilitarian roles, such as damaging enemy shields, as well as in direct combat. The smaller rounds and higher rate of fire offering an impressive ability to suppress targets or outright neutralize them through sheer volume of fire. While their connection to the AN/SPY-086 UDTS allows them to engage targets which would otherwise be ignored due to difficulty in targeting either due to size, speed or range. The Svalinn builds upon it's predecessors impressive point defense system, this being done due to the classes focus as a Fleet Support vessels and the increased size requiring more guns to maintain a full coverage of the ship. However it was thought to increase the point defense guns even further to allow for the ship to safely hang in low orbit when conducting ground operations as well as act as an effective support ship. For these purposes it has a very large amount of point defense guns in the form of 60, M870 'Rampart' Point Defense guns which provide massive overlapping fields of fire across the ship making it arguably one of the best protected ships from a point-defense perspective. However their sheer number and coverage also makes them ideal for providing coverage for its fleet or battlegroup, which is further bolstered by its advanced targeting systems. As a complement to the point defense ability of the ship it is also equipped with 20, M40 'Suppressor' 330mm naval autocannons. These serve to fill the gap between the 'Rampart' and the 'Sentry', being more than capable of clashing successfully with larger well protected targets such as Phantom Gunboats and Liches. Although not quite packing the punch needed to take on mainline warships they are still capable of targeting smaller warships such as the or Complementing the Ramparts and Suppressors are 260, M340A5 'Streak' Missile Pods which provide longer range, more precise defense against hostile spacecraft and munitions. The A5 model used on the Svalinn has a longer range and higher speed allowing them to more quickly and effectively shoot down hostile fighters before they can harm the ship The vast and layered point defense systems as well as the advanced targeting and tracking systems on-board the ship make it an ideal ship to form the centerpiece of Fleets and Battlegroups. Thanks in no small part to its ability to protect other ships and itself which make it a challenge to take down or even get near for any enemy. Propulsion and Powerplant The Svalinn-class features a unique setup in which it is equipped with two Primary OKB Karman 67R Fusion Reactors and each of these main reactors has two smaller OKB Karman 54R Secondary Fusion Reactors accompanying them for a total of 4. They are used to greatly increase the output of the main reactors either during combat situations to facilitate faster MAC recharges or they can be used to conduct otherwise incapable maneuvers. Further advantages are seen in the fact that the main reactors can function normally after the output increase while the secondary reactors cool down. In the event of the main or secondary reactors being destroyed, disabled or incapable of functioning the Svalinn-class is equipped with Orphios Energy Systems Neptune-6 Auxiliary Fusion Reactors as backups. During normal travel the Primary Reactors are only operating at 50% of their total output with the Secondary Reactors making up the difference with each one operating at 25% of their maximum output. However during the designing and construction of the ships consideration was given to the longevity and adaptability of the design to advancing technology. As a result two of the four secondary reactors are routed to a secondary power grid which is dedicated to the shield generators of the vessel. Upon installation of shield generators these two reactors are isolated from the primary power grid and are solely focused on powering the shields. The reactors power two Boglin Fields Nova-VI Primary Fusion Drives which are mounted in vertical pairs on each side of the ship, these utilize the bulk of the output of the primary fusion reactors. But to improve unit life and reliability these are supplanted by six, three with each primary drive pair, OKB Karman 66K Secondary Fusion Drives, these are mounted as two on the inner side of each primary drive pair and one on the outer side of each pair. The primary fusion drives provide the bulk of propulsion for sublight and long distance travel and despite their size feature a notably higher fuel efficiency compared to similarly large ships such as the Epoch-class Heavy Carrier. This is to a degree due to the new drives supplied by Boglin Fields and in part due to the reactor set up which places a premium on efficiency when it comes to long distance travel. This does however not hold up during combat maneuvers, as during combat maneuvers the main reactors are handling the bulk of the ships power generation with secondary reactors often being used to supplant them to allow for a brief 250% increase in power generation. The secondary drives have a notably higher efficiency than the primary drives as their use, much like the secondary reactors, is to supplant the primary drives or occupy their role as main propulsion in some situations. The secondary drives are usually used during maneuvering within planetary orbit and during low speed combat maneuvers where their limited thrust vectoring allows for a degree of enhanced maneuvering on the outer side mounted drives. These drives are often fired at higher power levels for emergency maneuvers however this has so far been seen to lead to rapid deterioration of those drives and associated bracing and is therefore dissuaded unless absolutely necessary. Slipspace travel is facilitated by the . Compared to the CODEN Series V of the Xerxes and the CODEN Series III of the Orion, the SED-2557 of the Svalinn-class is a CODEN Series VI and as such is far more capable than its predecessors. The main advantage of the SED-2557 being a Series VI is that it allows the ship to traverse slipspace at far greater speeds and with much greater accuracy than older models, for the Svalinn-class in particular the drive was built with reliability in mind and therefore features a reinforced housing, within which the drive is contained. In similar fashion, the navigation systems of the ship were also improved to reduce the area where the ship could drop out of slipspace, making jumps even more accurate. Armor and Structure The Svalinn-class features a composite armor layout and most prominently it has 2.4-2.6m of new Titanium A3 armor as the main external layer, the A3 features far better heat dissipation characteristics when compared to previous A2 and A1 iterations. While most of the ship features the 2.4m of armor certain areas, namely the hangars, assault bay, reactors and bridge, feature thicker 2.6m of armor. Behind the Titanium A3 is a layer of Ceramic armor which is further used to insulate the inner armor layers as well as bolster defense against kinetic rounds which may pierce the Titanium A3 armor. Furthermore the design of the ship itself further enhances its protection as the heavily sloped side armor greatly bolsters the effective thickness of the armor making any broadside or flanking maneuver to fire on the ships side far less harmful. The most unique aspect of the ship lays behind the armor and in the base structure of the vessel. Unlike previous ships such as the Halcyon-class light cruiser and one of its predecessors, the Xerxes-class Assault Carrier which features heavy and costly honeycomb or semi-honeycomb structures; The Svalinn features traditional Vanadium structural supports which are arranged in a newly designed 'X'-style crossbracing which has shown far better preformance against both kinetic impacts and heat dissipation. To further strengthen it the gaps in the bracing are filled with impact absorbent gel which hardens on impact to further add to the ships robustness. Complement Countermeasure and Defensive Systems Sensors and Communications Operational History Ships of the Line {| class="hlblack" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" | style="background:rgba(50, 50, 50, 0.8); border: 1px solid #444; padding:0 5px 0 5px"|'Name' | style="background:rgba(50, 50, 50, 0.8); border: 1px solid #444; padding:0 5px 0 5px"|'Hull Classification Symbol' | style="background:rgba(50, 50, 50, 0.8); border: 1px solid #444; padding:0 5px 0 5px"|'Commissioned' | style="background:rgba(50, 50, 50, 0.8); border: 1px solid #444; padding:0 5px 0 5px"|'Destroyed' | style="background:rgba(50, 50, 50, 0.8); border: 1px solid #444; padding:0 5px 0 5px"|'Notes' |- |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|UNSC Svalinn |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|CVA-035 |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|October 15th, 2557 |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|N/A |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|Lead ship of the class. |- |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|UNSC Roar of Menteith |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|CVA-059 |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|October 15th, 2557 |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|N/A |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|Named after Colonel Akono Menteith |- |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|UNSC Rock of Gibraltar |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|CVA-082 |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|October 15th, 2557 |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|N/A |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"| |- |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|UNSC Let Them Come |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|CVA-103 |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|October 15th, 2557 |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|N/A |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"| |- |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|UNSC Here I Stand |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|CVA-144 |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|June 22nd, 2558 |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|N/A |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"| |- |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|UNSC Rising Dawn |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|CVA-171 |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|June 22nd, 2558 |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"|N/A |align="center" style="background:rgba(30, 30, 30, 0.6); border: 1px solid #444"| |- Category:Carrier classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes